Rumple and Bae's Yule
by I 4 2 write
Summary: I was talking with a friend about how Rumple and Bae would have celebrated Yule, and learning about this winter holiday was an amazing experience. This is a fluff piece of them enjoying their holiday. May everyone have a joyful winter season, whatever you celebrate.


The chill of winter was in full force, but nonetheless this was Rumplestiltskin's favorite time of the year. It was a time of family and celebration. His family was one member short this year. It would be the first Yule since Milah had gone. It was his fault, of course. His fault for being too much of a coward to fight for her. But would it have mattered if he had? With a crippled leg and no skill with a sword, it would have been mere seconds before that pirate would have run him through, leaving Bae completely alone. His pride, what little was left, had been shattered. Months had passed since that day, and the sting of being branded an even worse coward mattered less and less. He was there for his son. He'd promised he'd never, ever leave him. Being shunned by the rest of the village was a small price to keep that promise.

The thought of Bae made the bleak, blood freezing cold of midwinter seem like a summer day. The boy had been so helpful and brave about his mother being gone. Bae was all Rumple had, but he was worth far more than all the gold in the king's treasury. More gold would have come in handy to give Bae all he wished he could, but Rumple worked hard to earn a living, and always made sure Bae was always warm and never hungry. In winter times were always hard. The spinner could seldom afford the dried meats some people in the village were able to splurge on this time of year, usually surviving on bread, goat's milk cheese, porridge, and vegetable stew. More than once Rumple had claimed he'd eaten in town after selling his wares even though he hadn't eaten all day to make sure Bae had enough. Rumple thanked the gods he could provide well enough that Bae never knew hunger.

This year had been better. Without Milah spending money in the tavern, things weren't as desperate as they often were. Rumple had enough to buy as much food and firewood as he needed. He'd even managed to earn extra. The warm blankets he made from the thread he spun would be highly prized at any time, but especially in winter. The wealthier women wanted new dresses to wear for parties. Scraps of cloth were easily made into ribbons to be sold for decorations. This winter, he and Bae would be warm, full, and happy.

Today especially, there would be no rationing of anything, so need to remember how scarce things were, especially in winter. The wealthy would be competing to see who could give more to the poor, and Rumple and Bae would benefit from it. There would be a communal feast that would continue for days. There would be mutton, hot wassail punch as everyone went from house to house singing, and all kinds of baked goods. If he were lucky there would be his favorite meat pies. He hoped he would be lucky enough to not be called a coward or mocked in front of Bae. But that was the best part of Yule.

It was the time of year when mocking and hate were put aside. Everyone seemed to smile at each other, celebrating that spring would come again and treating each other with kindness as if saying "Congratulations. We're half way out of the dark." The village coward would be as welcome as anyone else at the feast and the play of the Oak King and Holly King, and his son would not be shunned from playing with the other children.

The sun was coming up, marking the lengthening of days on the first day of Yule. The spinner smiled a welcoming greeting to it, silently saying a prayer of gratitude for the light and warmth it brought. Rumple already had a good fire going cooking breakfast, and later that night celebratory candles would be lit. The small but comfortable cottage was decorated with holly, ivy and mistletoe. Bae stirred slightly, just waking up.

"Happy Yule, Papa!"

"Happy Yule, Bae." He caught the little boy in his arms. Every year Bae couldn't wait to give his Papa a big hug on the first Yule morning. As a child, he didn't have anything he could give. Rumple always told him he was gift enough. "Your gift is waiting for you. I know normally we wait til evening, but I thought you could use it today to stay warm."

It wasn't anything that would be considered finery, not a fancy toy or the kind of gift a rich man would give his son. Still, Rumple was such a talented spinner that royalty would envy how soft and warm the fabric he made was. Bae unwrapped the simple paper package to reveal a carefully crafted wool shawl. Rumple had stayed up very late many nights so Bae wouldn't see him working on it. A different child might have been disappointed at the home made gift. Bae, however, knew how hard his father worked, and knew the love that went into the gift. He knew how much the spun wool could have been sold for, and the extra things it could have bought his father. He put it on with as much excitement as a young prince would have put on a new cloak of gold thread and hugged his father again.

"Thank you Papa!"

"You're more than welcome Bae. Now hurry and eat your breakfast. We'll be going into the village today for wassailing."

It wasn't a long walk to the village, but it was long enough to make Rumple's limp worse, especially in the cold. He had to stop and rest a bit, but once the wassailing started he was given a chance to stop at each house and warm himself by the fire as everyone joined in the caroling. Rumple never thought of himself as a singer although his voice wasn't bad, but everyone's voices mingled together in beautiful harmony, lifted up by the joy of the season."

"Wassail, wassail, all over the town, Our bowl it is white and our ale it is brown. Our bowl it is made of the white maple tree. With the wassailing bowl, we'll drink to thee."

Everyone would feast late into the night, and there was plenty more food for feasting throughout Yule. One of the villagers, a tavern keeper who had often laughed at Rumple, called him and Bae over, no trace of contempt on his face.

"Enjoying your Yule so far, spinner? A beautiful clear day for it, isn't it? As all Yule days should be."

Rumple nodded, any ill will for the man dropped.

"Indeed. I can't remember the sun ever shining brighter this time of year." The very snow seemed lit, celebrating the light as if alive.

"And the days are only going to get brighter now. Enough reason for anyone to celebrate."

And celebrate everyone did. The food was absolutely delicious. Everyone, no matter how poor, found something to bring for all to share. Plates were pile high with mutton, since boar was a prized food for the wealthy to enjoy. While Rumple couldn't afford to butcher any sheep for meat, he made some steamed puddings as a hot dessert. Rumple half expected someone to make a joke about him needing to wear the boar tusks, a talisman thought to bring bravery, but no one did. Instead he and Bae received real gifts, badly needed boots, and for Rumple powders that when brewed into tea would relieve the pain in his leg. No one hesitated to talk with him and Bae, or pass them a fair share of the food and hot drinks.

The temperature dropped as Rumple and Bae headed home after the first day of the feast, their bellies full of good food and heads full of happy thoughts. There were still more days of the Yule celebration left, but they had traditions to do yet at home. One of which was decorating the Yule tree. Strings of dried fruits and nuts were hung, along with bells and ribbons and other hand carved ornaments, and of course plenty of candles. Branches were cut from the evergreen trees to be added to the other decorations in the cottage. Rumple left crumbled bread beneath the tree for the birds and squirrels.

"It's only right to give something when we take something," Rumple explained to his son. "That's the way the world has to work if everyone I going to have all they need."

There was going to be one more part of the Yule celebration before bed, the lighting of the Yule log.

"Do you want to make your wish first, Bae?" Rumple asked. The little boy shook his head.

"I don't have anything I need to wish for Papa. You go ahead and make your wish."

"I have all I need too, son," he playfully ruffled his son's hair. "As long as you're happy."

Yet as Rumple lit the log, he found himself laying his hand on it, making a wish

 _I wish I could always keep Bae safe. I wish I had the power to make sure Bae will never be harmed, and that he always has everything he could want._

He doubted that wish would ever come true. He was just a spinner, struggling to get by, and the village coward. There were few chances for the poor to improve their lives, and he could do little if Bae were ever in danger. He thought back to that night Bae had crawled into bed with him, and had been reassured his father could protect him

 _You're my very life, Bae._ Rumple thought as he lit the log that would burn until the Yule celebration was over. _I might not have much to give, but even if it means my last breath, I'll give everything I can for you, always._

The following day the revelry continued with a pageant, telling the story of the two brothers, The Oak King and the Holly King, who fought twice a year, controlling the seasons. Professional players couldn't be hired, but the village had some talent of it's own, and the show was entertaining to watch. The Holly King wore a red cloak trimmed with fur, while the Oak King represented growing things and life. He would defeat his brother for now, and warmth and plentiful food would return to the world.

"I almost feel sorry for the Holly King," Bae commented.

"But remember, he'll have his turn to win," Rumple told him. "The story always repeats. Light and dark, warmth and cold. Each one has it's turn. For now, the Holly King goes to the Winter Goddess to be cared for until next year, and the balance is kept. Now, it's the Oak King's turn to rule."

Bae smiled at that. The Holly King hadn't lost forever, but he could never win forever either. It was exactly how things needed to be. Like everything else, the feast of Yule eventually would end as well, but the happy memories of love and light would warm Rumple and Bae through the rest of the winter, and stay with them all their lives.


End file.
